User blog:BeholdtheVision/WikiExpo 2014: BeholdtheVision Panel
Yeah, I know I'm going to be the only one making a panel, but here I am. Enjoy. UPDATE: THO: Nostalgic has resumed! Hi everyone, and welcome to my blog, which today is home to the BeholdtheVision panel of the WikiExpo! Q&A is in the comments below. Here's what I have to say. State of My Mind *My mind has frozen when it comes to characters, so it is taking me a bit to enter collabs. *I'm writing a novel! I finished my draft of Book One, with 316 pages. I've started the sequel, at 92 pages atm. Anniversary Awards + Party *Nominations for the Awards will be up until the 29th. Two more days! *As of right now, we don't have many noms, (4) but I'll be going ahead anyway. *Unless there is demand for it, I do NOT plan on utilizing the Party Villa this year. If anything, we should hang out on chat. *I am open to any sort of Anniversary collab. Mainstream Universe: tQ Part One *By now everyone should've seen the neat new Questers posters. MichaelPoster.jpg KyraPoster.jpg AvaPoster.jpg NataliePoster.jpg ZackPoster.jpg QuestersPoster.jpg *There are no plans to resume TQO. (The Club). It remains canonical, but without any plans for continuing the stories. *Continuing with the TQO discussion, I can report that I do plan to utilize Kieron and Phyllia in future Questers/Michael stories. *As of right now, I'm the only Questers writer. I'm considering different places to take the series. The following Questers books will be likely continued: **The Questers: Birthright will be restarted and rethought through. Certain elements, such as a potentional love interest for Nat, were handled elsewhere and t is in desperate need of an update. **The Questers: Chasm will continue chugging along. The purpose of "chasm" is to offer a glimpse at the day-to-day life of many of my mainstream characters, and their individual everyday trials and tribulations. My hope is for it to include many other characters, and offer a glimpse at the roles of the AU Questers. **A Twist in Time is still canonical, as are the stories written by Leafy and Odst. **Wanted, Snow, QvH, and the video games, are not canonical. **The Howl of the Hound remains canonical, but only as a part of the history of the possible future Zia, Jean, and Arthur reside in. *New stories will be few and far in between. I'm considering the idea of a "New Questers" made up of new characters and perhaps a few faces from THO and TQO. *TQO the apocalyptic future remains in stasis, but with sufficient interest from collaborators I'd be fine with resuming it. *Michael's series, Trials of the Owl, remains on hold. However, I'm closer than ever to starting it up again. I hope to explore what it's like to be different, even among those with whom you should be identical, and what loneliness can be like. *On a brief unrelated note, I'm interested with classifying all the mainstream characters with Briggs-Meyer personality types. Mainstream Universe: THO Part Two *I'm not the on;y writer left in THO, so there's not much I know and/or can say. However... *The first book has reached yet another hiatus. It's safe to say we can expect another restart at some point. *THO: Nostalgic will resume! This book is characterized by laser-like focus on a select few Heroes, with no appearances by The Questers or TQO. Gasp! Herm is being focused on one group for once! *I'm interested in a spin-off story for Kat. Arthur, however, will not receive such a thing. *Annie is also in talks for an individual story. *The Torches of Nemesis are no longer canonical, at least with the characters it was filled with before. More after the break! Mainstream Universe: New Characters *Henry Daniels- A thief with the Legion of Thieves. Child of Hades bonded to the soul of an ancient escape artist, who will break free and kill whole cities unless Henry does as he says. *Becki Tyson- Just your average, everyday ex-psycho recruited to join the Hourglass from our Earth. Becki is trying hard to honor a dead friend,and repress her selfish instincts. *Ian Raymond- Hailing from a mysterious world, Ian covers a mysterious past and dark side with smiles and compassion. But with a darkness inside him to rival Becki, can he pull the Hourglass together? Next in the WikiExpo: The Hourglass Panel. Category:Blog posts